Prince of Sorcerers
|hobby = Unknown. |goals = Kidnap Josephine Chan (succeeded). Kill Jackie Chan (failed). |crimes = Attempting murder Animal cruelty Kidnapping Torture Slavery False imprisonment Destruction |type of villain = Demonic Sorcerer}} The Prince of Sorcerers is the main antagonist and the final boss of the NES game Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu. This spellcaster is the self-proclaimed prince of all of the sorcerers in the whole world. Overview The Prince is first seen in the beginning of the game, when Jackie Chan and his twin sister, Josephine walking, the Prince appeared in the sky and summoned a lightning, paralyzed Jackie and kidnapped Josephine. He went to his castle with Josephine and summoned many minions and strong bosses for kill Jackie Chan. However, Jackie defeats them and came to the his castle. When Jackie came to his castle. The Prince appears and they began to fight. Jackie and Prince fought and Jackie defeated him. But, The Prince escaped and turns into a spider. They started to fight again. Prince used his superpowers, but Jackie defeated him again and the Prince spider exploded and Jackie rescued his twin sister, Josephine. It is unknown what happened to him, most likely he is destroyed. Forms Human Form He is like a human, he has black and long hair, green skin and red eyes and he has a thing -like crystal- on the forehead. Rage Human Form His rage form has a green-blue mix skin in instead of a green skin. Spider Form His spider form has red eyes, green skin and two red horns and eight legs with red big hooks. Rage Spider Form His rage spider form has yellow eyes, red skin instead of a green skin and two white horns and eight legs with white big hooks. Powers and Abilities The Prince of Sorcerers has many powers and skills. Human Form *'Magic': The Prince's most prominent power. He is a sorcerer and uses his attacks via magic. *'Leadership': As the name suggests, he is the leader of sorcerers and all minions. *'Magical' flight: He can fly via magic. *'Levitation': He can hover in the air. *'Magiportation': He can teleport via magic. *'Transformation': He can transform into spider. *'Transmutation': He can mutate animals/monsters. *'Electrokinesis': He can manipulate/control lightning. *'Telekinesis': He can control clouds. *'Energy ball projection': He can generate energy spheres. *'Razor hand': He can use his hands to stab Jackie Chan. His toes are very long. *'Power legs': He can use his legs in a fight. His legs are powerful. *'Peak human leap/agility/reflexes': His some physical abilities are greater than average humans. Spider Form *'Spider physiology': In the spider form, he has a spider's powers. *'Enhanced boomerangmanship': He can use boomerangs very well. *'Enhanced speed/agility': His speed and agility is greater than peak humans. *'True form': His true form and true powers are the spider form. Both *'Rage form': He gains power when they get damage. *'Shuriken creation': He can create shurikens in both forms. *'Peak human strength/health': His strength and health are greater then average humans. *'Enhanced combat': His combat skills greater than peak humans. Gallery Prince of Sorcerers.png|The Prince Prince of Sorcerers TurboGrafx.png|The Prince in the TurboGraffx version Prince Spider Turbografx.png|The Prince's Spider form in the TurboGrafx version Trivia *He has no lines in the game. *He is one of the strongest bosses in the entire NES videogame. *In the TurboGrafx version, he has white hair, black eyes, normal skin-color and long toes. **In the Spider form's TurboGrafx version, he has white/black hair. **In the TurboGrafx version, he has no rage form. Category:Animals Category:Archenemy Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Demon Category:Destroyers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Fighters Category:Game Bosses Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Monarchs Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Nameless Category:Power Hungry Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Slaver Category:Supervillains Category:Torturer Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Tyrants Category:Video Game Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Creator Category:Mutated Category:Gaolers